iNeed You to See
by Justified12
Summary: It was times like these that I had the most trouble. Being best friends with Sam and having these... feelings. It was difficult to say the least. But especially now, when she looked so adorable, so amazing that I really felt myself dying inside. One-shot.


**iNeed You to See**

It was times like these that I had the most trouble. Being best friends with Sam and having these... feelings. It was difficult to say the least. But especially now, when she looked so adorable, so amazing that I really felt myself dying inside.

It was a bright, sunny day, the beginning of summer vacation, and Sam, Freddie, Spencer and I had decided to take a trip to the beach. I looked up from my magazine as a torrent of sand sprayed against my legs. Sam was standing over me, grinning over-excitedly.

'Hey.' I said curiously, looking up at her from behind my sunglasses.

'Are you sure you don't wanna play?' She smirked, tossing a volleyball in her hand playfully. 'You can be on my team!'

I glanced behind her, noticing the red faces of Freddie and Spencer on the other side of the makeshift beach volleyball court, clearly defeated. 'Uhh... I'm good.'

'Come on Carls! Are you just gonna sit here all day and read?' She whined, dropping the ball and putting her hands on her hips defiantly.

'No... Not all day.' I squirmed. Sam could be very persuasive when she wanted to. And I'm not referring to her uncanny ability to make most people cower under her threats of physical violence. No. She could just look at me sometimes, a hint of daring in her eyes, and I'd completely lose the ability to think clearly, giving in to her every demand.

She sighed and rolled her eyes at me. 'Okay, well when you decide to get off your lazy ass and come join in the fun, let me know!' And with that she took off towards the others, throwing the volleyball casually at Freddie's unsuspecting head and sending him flying backwards into the sand.

I took a few sneaky moments to watch her from behind my sunglasses. The way the sun sparkled on her toned, golden skin. Her muscular calves tensing and flexing from behind her board shorts as she jumped up to spike the ball. The sight made me shiver, despite the glaring heat from the sun. I swallowed hard, suddenly feeling the need to shift my attention to anything else but Sam's body in that bikini.

I stood quickly, dropping the towel I had tied around my waist onto the sun chair and kicking off my flip flops. I walked down the beach, moving past the volleyball game as casually as possible before stepping into the tide. I took a few more steps out, allowing the feel of the water to wash around my ankles and letting out a long breath of relaxation.

It was then that I heard the heavy thumping of feet behind me. I turned around just in time to see Sam jump, mid-run, and pounce on top of me, sending us both flying into the cool water. I spluttered as we emerged from the dive, pushing wet strands of hair from my face.

'Sam!'

'You didn't really think you could get away with that, did ya?' She laughed, drawing her hand across the surface of the water and splashing me lightly in the face.

'Well I _was_ trying to have a nice, peaceful swim. I guess that's not going to happen.' I grinned despite myself. I could never stay angry at her.

'I guess not.' Sam dived down quickly, her feet emerging from the water as she did a perfect handstand below.

I shook my head with a smile. How could I _not _love her?

It was then that I noticed Freddie and Spencer coming to join us in the water.

'So who won?' I asked Spencer casually, already knowing the answer.

'Who do you think?' Freddie sighed in frustration.

'Naww don't be a sore loser Fredbag.' Sam teased, spitting some water in his face.

'That girl has one mean serve on her. That's all I can say.' Spencer mused, bending to dip his head beneath the water to cool off.

'Why thank you.' Sam titled her head in mock gratitude, 'Now I say we get into some water-wrestling.'

I heard Freddie and Spencer groan as Sam rubbed her hands together mischievously, presumably trying to decide who she would attack first. 'Carls, you get on Spencer's shoulders and I'll go on Freddie's!' She exclaimed finally.

'What? But, you're taller than me Sam!' Freddie spluttered. 'And stronger!' But it was too late. He winced as Sam climbed onto his shoulders, almost pushing his head beneath the surface.

'Come on Carls!' She smirked from her perch on Freddie's struggling shoulders. 'It'll be awesome-sauce!'

'Well I'm in!' Spencer moved over to me, bending his knees so I could climb up. Of course, he was much taller than Freddie, so he stayed low in the water once I was settled to even the odds.

'So how exactly does this work Sam?' I asked, adjusting my position to get comfortable.

'Well... we fight. And whoever gets knocked into the water first is the loser.' She stated matter-of-factly.

'But, aren't there any rules-' I was cut off as she lunged towards me, her hands grabbing at my arms.

My legs tightened on Spencer's shoulder as I tried to maintain my balance. I knew Sam wasn't going full speed. If she was, I would already be underwater by now. So I decided to play along. I knew she would never hurt me.

I wrapped my arms around her neck, pulling and pushing as I attempted to knock her over. We continued to struggle for a few minutes, laughing and squirming at the others movements. Spencer was having fun too, shouting encouragement at me and holding my legs in place for support. I could see Freddie clearly struggling beneath Sam's weight and let out a giggle despite myself.

It wasn't until Sam's hand dropped to my waist that I felt my heart pick up its pace. Suddenly, I realized how close she was, her flawless, toned body so touchable and near. I took a deep breath as I was thrown from Spencer's shoulders, the moment of distraction enough for Sam to knock me off completely. I stayed underwater for a few seconds, closing my eyes tight and trying to hold back the familiar urges building in my stomach.

Sam had no idea how I felt. And that's the way it had to stay. If she knew she'd... I don't know. She'd probably never talk to me again. I mean, I'm her best friend. I'm not supposed to have naughty, sexy thoughts about her. But I do. More and more often lately.

A few months ago, I started to notice how amazing her body had become. The shape of her hips, her breasts... she was just so... ugh. It made me tingly in ways I'd never imagined I could be. Being close to her was almost like torture. And now, with her being all exposed and shiny in the sunlight... It was becoming a lot to handle.

I stood up in the water. I needed a break again - a little time to myself to calm down and recollect my thoughts. But I didn't want anyone to know that something was up. I smiled. 'You win.'

'You know it.' Sam grinned smugly as she pushed my shoulder lightly and moved to float on her back in the water.

'Just tell me that there's no round two.' Freddie mumbled, rubbing his shoulders.

'Nahhhh. I think you're off the hook Fredward.' She smiled. 'For now.'

Freddie rolled his eyes, swimming off in the other direction.

'Anyone thirsty? I think I'll go get us some drinks.' Spencer remarked happily, making his way back to the shore.

After a few moments of silent swimming, Sam spoke. 'So...' She smirked, moving back to a standing position in the water. 'What's up with you today?'

'What? Nothing. Why?' I said a little too defensively.

'Is there a boy?' Sam raised her eyebrow at me curiously.

'What? No.'

'It's just that', she swam over to me suggestively, 'You've been all distracted. Did you spot a hottie or something?' She glanced around us at the small groups of people gathered on the beach.

'N-no. There's no-one. No-one at all.' I bit my lip nervously. Sam had a strange look growing on her face. 'I... I think I should go help Spencer with those drinks.'

I rushed off, splashing through the water as I tried to get out as a quickly as possible. I could feel her following me but I just kept moving, hoping that she'd give up. I reached the shore and padded out onto the hot sand.

'Carly! Wait.' No such luck.

Sam bounded up from behind me and I walked underneath the pier, the cool shade providing some much needed shelter from the sun.

'Now I really know something is going on. What is it? Did Freddork say something stupid?'

I kept my back to her, not wanting to lie to her face. 'No it's... it's nothing. Really.'

Her hand reached for my elbow gently, turning me around to look at her. She brushed a few strands of hair from my eyes, gazing at me intently. 'Carls...'

My eyes flicked down to my feet. I couldn't look at her. She was so beautiful. My heart was pounding in my chest. And it hurt. So much.

Both of her hands held my arms, moving up and down slowly. Her touch was so soft and tender. I closed my eyes at the sensation and shivered.

'Are you cold?' Sam questioned, concerned. 'Wait, I'll go get our towels.' She took off before I could say another word, returning swiftly with the aforementioned items.

'T-thanks.' I murmured slowly as she wrapped the warm cloth around my shoulders, grasping the ends in her hands in front of me. I loved her. More than anything. And not in just a friend way. A love way. I would do anything for her to be mine.

'Whatever it is, you can tell me Carls. I'll understand.'

I finally looked up at her again, the gentle swirl of blue in her eyes making me melt. My hands moved of their own accord, finding her hips. She paused for a long second, looking at me curiously. I could feel the crazy beating of my heart, so strong it threatened to break through my chest.

And then I blinked hard, and when I opened my eyes, I held nothing back. I looked at Sam the way I'd always wanted to look at her, with complete honesty and love. I showed her that I wanted her to be mine. And I knew she could see it.

A few more seconds passed as I waited for her to pull away, to flinch, to frown... anything. But she just stood there, fingers holding the front of my towel, her gaze not faltering once. Something in her eyes had definitely changed though, I just couldn't tell what it was. Before I could move again, she took a step closer to me. She released the towel and it fell limply to the sand as her hands pressed up against the skin on my back.

The combination of Sam's warm hands on my skin and the sudden rush of cool air sent goosebumps over my entire body. I felt my heart racing and my breathing was shaky. Her lips were just so close to mine and I could feel the heat coming from her body.

'Sam...' I whispered. It was so quiet that I barely heard it myself. The air around us was heavy, filled with anticipation.

And then she leaned in, her lips touching mine lightly, only the slightest of touches. My eyes instantly fluttered shut in response. The sensation sending my head into spins of delight. She was kissing me. Sam... was kissing me. Even though it only lasted a few seconds, time seemed to stop, the world fading away as our lips met softly, tentatively.

When Sam finally pulled away, I held back a whimper at the loss of contact. But her arms remained tight around me and when I opened my eyes, she wore a questioning expression on her face. 'Was... was that okay?'

I'd never seen Sam's face so shy before. It was, by far, the cutest thing in the world. 'So much more than okay.' I breathed quietly, moving my hands to her head and playing with the damp, blonde curls. I twirled them in my fingers until I couldn't to resist the urge any longer and I pulled her back in for another kiss.

I felt Sam sigh into the touch and her arms wrapped around me more tightly, deepening the kiss. Our lips danced together gently, moving in what felt like practiced motion. The feeling of kissing Sam was so much more than I'd imagined - so familiar, yet so new. Nothing had ever felt more right. And as the kiss continued, I could tell from Sam's little gasps and moans the she felt it too.

When we eventually broke apart, it was only to catch our breath. I couldn't help but smile from embarrassment, my cheeks burning. Everything had changed... but it was okay. It was great.

'You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that.' Sam sighed, resting her forehead against mine and closing her eyes. The words made my heart jump.

'Why didn't you just say something?' I grinned knowingly.

'You can talk Shay.' She looked up at me.

'So you knew how I felt.' I said carefully, almost like a question rather than a statement.

'I wasn't sure. Not until you... looked into my eyes like that.' She emphasized the point by doing just that and the emotion that I saw in the blue of her eyes was almost as intense as the kiss had been.

I felt my knees shake a little in the moment. 'I love you Sam.'

'I've always loved you Carly.'

And as Sam leant in to kiss me one more time, I knew that this was just the beginning. Whatever happened, it didn't matter.

We would always have each other.

We would always be Carly and Sam.

**A/N: So... I wrote this little story ages ago and I always thought it was pretty corny. Hopefully it's the good kind though **** Reviews would be very much appreciated.**

**Thanks go out to my proof-reader, demondreaming – the master of CAM fiction. **


End file.
